FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a mount of the kind defined in an ensign post on the outside of a vehicle body, wherein the mount includes a base plate that carries magnetic devices for releasably anchoring the mount magnetically to the vehicle body, and wherein the base plate carries a pivotally mounted holder for holing an object.
The invention thus relates to a mount for supporting, e.g. a flag post, with or without a flag, or ensign, for instance on the outside of a front fender, or mudguard, of an automobile, wherein the mount is of the kind that includes a base plate which has magnet means for enabling the mount to be removably attached magnetically to the vehicle body when said body is made of steel or like material. The base plate also carries a flag post holder.
An ensign mount of this general kind has been developed and marketed by the company Profile 4U, Flygplatsinfarten 6A, 161 69 Bromma, Sweden.
This known mount includes a single flat, ring-shaped magnet whose one flat main surface is intended to lie plane-parallel with and in close proximity to the mounting surface on the vehicle body. The mount support surface is covered with a rubber fabric.
One drawback with this known mount is that it tends to twist on its abutment surface. The support surface of the ensign mount normally lies against a vertically orientated side surface of a vehicle fender, wherein the post stands vertically in the mount. The slipstream acting on the ensign carried by the post subjects the mount to a strong turning moment, or torque.
It is also known from practice to construct the mount from an elongated base plate with a magnet at each end thereof. Each magnet is coupled to a yoke which supports against the mounting surface and forms a protective cover for the magnet. Such arrangements are expensive and do not provide any substantial co-action between the magnets.